Twisted Nether
by Saishi
Summary: Alternate Universe... What may have happened if Hotohori had been present in Hokkan Country.
1. Twisted Nether - Opening

Twisted Nether  
---------------------  
  
  
The seven seishi and their Miko surrounded the table, each lending ideas and advice for   
finding the shinzaho of Genbu. They had finally reached Tolan and decided that the local   
tavern would be a good place to relax and sort out just what they were going to do next.   
Tamahome and Miaka stayed close to each other, as they tended to do... Tasuki and Nuriko   
were daring each other as to who could drink more, but neither were willing to take that   
bet just now. There was a job to do, and being blind stinking drunk wouldn't help any.   
Mitsukake, Chiriko and Hotohori were putting out suggestions of a possible location, and   
Chichiri occasionally put in his own ideas. At first, it seemed that their number would   
only be six... until Hotohori's chief advisor offered to cover for him for at least a   
short while. If anything happened in the Emperor's absense, word would be sent   
immediately, and Chichiri would whisk Hotohori back to Konan.   
  
The atmosphere was tense, but not as badly as it had been thus far. Finally, they were   
within sight of their goal. Tamahome and Chichiri were the first to notice the obscure   
glances from a group of local men sitting a few tables away. The two exchanged eye   
contact, simply nodding in affirmation. If the men tried anything, those two would be   
ready for them. Sure enough, it wasn't long before one of the group, well into his cups,   
staggered over to the table the seishi occupied. Nuriko was startled nearly out of his   
chair when a strong hand clapped down on his shoulder and the alcohol-laden breath met his   
senses.  
  
"Hey there, beautiful... what do you say you leave these boys and come sit with the *real*   
men..." There was a chorus of stifled laughter from the other table, but none of them saw   
the dangerous glint that made itself apparent in the slender seishi's eyes. Chichiri was   
the first to notice it, and in an instant knew what was going to happen. Nuriko's left   
hand balled into a fist while the thumb of the other worked to crack the knuckles of his   
right hand. Once that was accomplished... giving his 'admirer' plenty of time to rethink   
his move... Nuriko stood up suddenly from his chair, coming full swing as he did so, using   
his body's movement as force behind his punch. It was the only way he knew of to not kill   
the man... he didn't trust his strength when he was angered. His fist connected with the   
man's jaw, knocking him into the air to fly back and land next to the table with his   
friends. The local men sat in astonishment, jaws slack as they helped their friend to his   
feet and decided that perhaps the tavern wasn't a good place to be at the moment.  
  
Hotohori and Tasuki had risen to their feet, the Emperor stunned by Nuriko's actions...   
while Tasuki was giving feedback on form and style. Nuriko barely noticed either, however,   
his eyes still blazing with fury. The other seishi knew when to leave well enough alone,   
but Hotohori approached his comrade, a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Nuriko... wasn't that just a bit..." He paused as Nuriko spun around to face him, still   
seething, but at least calming down for now. Choosing his words carefully, he continued.   
"I think maybe you overreacted slightly."  
  
Nuriko's eyes widened faintly, and his attitude seemed to shift into his normal state of   
being. Only Chichiri realized what was happening, knowing full well about 'masks'... be   
they physical or emotional. He got to his feet slowly, edging closer to the two, hoping   
to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. The voilet-haired seishi crossed his   
arms over his chest, looking up to Hotohori in amazement. "Overreacting? Me?" He shook   
his head faintly, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to the side as if trying to look   
around the Emperor. "Hotohori-sama?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Turn around a moment... what's that on your tunic?" Nuriko looked genuinely concerned...   
and Chichiri just sighed as the Emperor fell for it, hook, line and sinker.   
  
Hotohori's gaze dropped to his waist, his hands smoothing the fabric. "What is it?" He   
looked in vain, turning his back to Nuriko, who reacted in that same instant. All the   
Emperor felt was a tug on his belt, his hand flying to the spot as he realized his own   
dagger had just been drawn. On instinct, his hand closed on the hilt of his sword and he   
twisted around to defend himself. What greeted his eyes was Nuriko's glare as he brought   
the dagger to bear against his own pale neck. Hotohori was about to shout for him to stop   
when the blade moved... not against the skin, as they had feared, but outward.   
  
The weapon sliced through the thick braid, which fell to the ground in a twisted heap as   
Nuriko turned the dagger, holding it by the tip of the blade. His voice was a growl as he   
glanced to the other seishi, already on their feet from the moment the first weapon was   
drawn. "No, Hotohori-sama... *that* was overreacting." He flung his arm to the side,   
sending the dagger flying to embed itself upright in the table. The blade was still   
quivering in its resting place when Nuriko turned to the door, stalking out into the snow.   
Hotohori stood in shock, not knowing how to react to what he had just witnessed. The   
others mirrored his response, none having ever seen Nuriko behave so rashly.  
  
The first to move was Tasuki, stepping forward and dropping to one knee as he scooped up   
the fallen braid in his hand. He stared at the lavender strands, watching the cut end   
start to unwind itself slowly. Taking a small leather strip and tearing it free from his   
belt, he tied off the loose end, rising to his feet. A pouch at his side was quickly   
emptied of its contents, those being dumped into another before he pushed the braid into   
it, closing the small bag. His gaze turned to Hotohori then, and the contempt in his eyes   
was plain. He was about to speak, but then thought better of it, moving towards the door   
and calling over his shoulder. "I'm going to go check on him... back in a minute."  
  
The other five and Miaka just blinked, looking to each other in confusion. What the hell   
had just happened? Hotohori sheathed his sword, sighing softly. "I feel at fault for at   
least some of that... I'll go see how he's doing as well." The others simply nodded in   
silence, watching the Emperor walk out of the tavern. Chichiri sat back in his chair,   
watching the now closed door thoughtfully. He waved away the silent questioning glances   
of his companions, keeping his thoughts to himself for now. Something was going on here...   
and he had a good idea of what that was.  
  
* * *  
  
Tasuki glanced around, scratching his head as he tried to figure out where his fellow   
seishi had gone. Footprints in the snow finally caught his eye and he followed them   
around the side of the building, nearly tripping over Nuriko sitting in the snow with his   
back against the tavern wall. He rested his back against the wood, sliding down until he   
was sitting next to the older seishi, not quite sure what to say. He watched Nuriko for a   
few moments, the other never even looking up.   
  
Nuriko sat with his legs bent, arms draped across his knees and head bowed to gaze at the   
snow. A faint smile crossed his face for a moment as a small leather pouch landed in his   
range of sight and he heard Tasuki's hesitant voice.  
  
"Care to talk about it?"  
  
He almost laughed. Figures... of any who would come out here, it would be Tasuki.   
"Iie..." Came the soft reply, but his hand reached down to pick up the pouch, tying it   
to his belt. "Arigatou, Tasuki." Nuriko looked to him then, eyes shimmering faintly with   
tears that refused to fall, the hollow smile upon his face one more. "Maybe I'll take it   
to Kourin's grave..."  
  
The bandit raised a brow, relaxing just a bit. At least he was talking, that was an   
improvement. Neither of them heard Hotohori leave the tavern or come towards them. Just   
as he was about to turn the corner, the Emperor stopped, hearing their voices. He backed   
up, leaning against the wall out of their sight, but well within earshot. Tasuki turned   
faintly to face Nuriko a bit better, his expression slightly curious. "If you don't mind   
me asking... who's Kourin?"  
  
"Ah... you weren't there when I told Tamahome and Miaka about my sister, were you?"   
Nuriko let his head fall back against the wall as he looked up into the clouded sky.   
"I'll tell you about her, if you like." He heard the faint sound of affirmation from his   
right and took a breath, beginning his tale.  
  
* * *  
  
He couldn't breathe... Hotohori pressed his back against the wall, eyes widened as he   
stared off into the distance. That was why... why Nuriko had come to the palace. He had   
fought to keep still during the story, several times wanting to rush around the corner and   
bring Nuriko into his arms and tell him everything would be fine. Much as the smaller   
seishi had done for him numerous times. The shining eyes and cheerful laugh were always   
soothing to Hotohori. When Miaka had left for her own world, it was Nuriko that had kept   
him sane. All this time, he never saw the scars that were just beneath the surface of that   
ever present smile.  
  
"So... you became Kourin after she died?" Tasuki was stunned as well, but he hadn't known   
Nuriko as long as some of the others had. To him, it was a revelation, but nothing   
compared to what it meant to the Emperor. "Why change your mind now?"  
  
Nuriko chuckled dryly, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. He loves Miaka. I   
never stood a chance, not when he has been dreaming of Suzaku no Miko his entire life."   
His fingers toyed with the strings of the pouch that held the long braid, giving him   
something to occupy himself as he tried to organize his thoughts. "Kourin might have been   
able to change his mind... but me? Once he found out I was a man, it was all over."  
  
Tasuki brought his arms over his chest, shifting his position slightly and trying to sort   
out all of what he'd just been told. "Alright. That explains a bit of it... but if   
Kourin was the only one who loved Hotohori, it wouldn't be hitting you this badly. I don't   
even want to know how long this has been building up for you to snap like that."  
  
The slender seishi didn't respond at first, only shook his head faintly, biting back the   
tears that threatened to unleash. He wouldn't cry... not now... not here. "Kourin loved   
the Emperor, not me."  
  
Hotohori stifled a gasp... why did it feel like someone had thrust a fist into his chest   
when he'd heard those words? Did he truly feel that strongly about Nuriko? Why wouldn't   
he have noticed before now? His mind was in a haze as that phrase repeated itself in his   
mind. 'Not me...' He let his head rest against the wall as he heard Nuriko continue.  
  
"Kourin would have loved the Emperor, therefore I did as well. I had been there for a   
couple of months when I started realizing that there was something else. I would catch   
glimpses of him away from the Court, when he thought no one was watching." A hint of a   
smile, a true one, graced Nuriko's features as he spoke. "That was what endeared me to him.  
Those moments when he was truly himself, not the Emperor, not Hotohori." He glanced   
towards Tasuki then, hoping that he understood. "Kourin loved the Emperor. I love   
Saihitei."  
  
'I love Saihitei.' Those simple words nearly brought Hotohori to his knees. He couldn't   
listen any longer. Moving silently, he made his way back to the tavern door in a daze.   
How long had he been blind? All he'd ever wanted was someone to love him for who he was,   
not what he was. That person had been before him this entire time and he hadn't seen.   
Nuriko was a man, however... and no matter how his feelings ran, a relationship with   
another man wouldn't bring about an heir to the throne. He shivered inwardly, wondering   
just when it was that the thought of possibly being in love with another man had stopped   
seeming so wrong.  
  
Tasuki simply ran his hands through the shock of red hair on his head, sighing heavily.   
"Well... I hope he wakes up soon then. You two are good for each other, I see it every   
time you make him laugh and forget about that crown on his head." He may be brash, but he   
wasn't stupid. The bandit had seen the two of them together, and even if Hotohori didn't   
realize it, Tasuki knew that the Emperor would crumble without Nuriko's steady hand to keep   
him on track. Especially with all the events of the past few months...   
  
Nuriko only laughed, shaking his head and pushing himself up to stand. "I won't hold my   
breath." He extended a hand then, grinning as he always did. "Come on.. we've got to   
figure out how to get this shinzaho and get the hell out of here. I think my toes are   
frozen."  
  
The younger seishi laughed, taking the offered hand and getting to his feet as well. He   
stopped then, his expression turning serious as he looked to Nuriko. "You going to be   
alright?"  
  
A light chuckle was his response, and a wave of a slender hand. "I'm always alright,   
Tasuki... someone in this group has to be." With that, they rounded the corner of the   
building, heading back towards the warmth of the inside. Neither noticed the third set of   
footprints that had stopped mere feet from where they had been sitting.  
  
* * *  
  
They'd decided to split up to look for any clues as to the whereabouts of the shinzaho.   
Hotohori had been expecting different arrnagements, but found himself smiling when he was   
paired up with Nuriko. This would be a good time to talk... and maybe he could finally   
get things right between the two of them. They couldn't be together, that much was   
unavoidable. But perhaps... perhaps they could be more than friends. The Emperor was   
allowed consorts, who was to say that one of them couldn't be male?  
  
The seishi parted ways then, each of the four groups heading off into a different direction.  
They weren't quite certain what it was that they were looking for, but it was common   
agreement that they'd know it when they saw it. Hotohori found himself at a loss for   
words once he was alone with the older seishi. They walked in silence, Nuriko peering   
into any old buildings that they came across and trying to find any people that might be   
able to help. Hotohori still couldn't get used to how such a simple thing as short hair   
could alter the appearance of man he accompanied. He saw Nuriko stop a few paces away and   
appear to be in thought. Well, he had to start somewhere, and silence was getting them no   
where. When he finally spoke, it was to his surprise that Nuriko echoed his words.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
They both blinked, looking to each other. Nuriko brought one hand to his lips, smirking   
faintly before erupting into giggles. "Oh that's good... neither of us knows what to say   
and we both decide to speak up at the same time. He cleared his throat faintly, smiling   
as he looked up at the taller man. "I'm sorry for earlier, Hotohori-sama. I was upset   
but shouldn't have taken it out on you."  
  
"Iie..." Hotohori waved a hand absently, trying to think of the right words. "I shouldn't   
have said anything. I have no control here... for once, I'm not the Emperor, I'm only a   
man." He was about to continue when his thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream   
nearby. Both seishi jumped into action, bolting towards the sound. It was Miaka...   
either of them could recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
Nuriko fumbled for the flare that Chiriko had given to them. One was held by each group,   
to be used as a means to contact the others should anything be discovered. If trouble was   
at hand, it might be needed. As the two burst into the clearing near the center of town,   
they saw Tamahome curled protectively around Miaka... he was injured, that much they could   
see. A wolf-like creature was about to charge them, its jaws gaping in a feral snarl. It   
must have sensed the arrival of the other two, because it turned towards them, growling   
harshly for a moment. Nuriko took that slight distraction as a welcome chance, leaping   
forward towards the thing. Once he was close enough, the flare was snapped, sending the   
bright flames into the face of the monster. An unearthly howl broke through the air, and   
the creature apparently decided that the odds currently were not in its favor. It turned   
and ran, disappearing quickly amidst the buildings of the town.  
  
Hotohori was kneeling beside Tamahome and Miaka, making certain they were alright. Once   
Miaka had calmed down enough, he asked what had happened, and found out that they had   
discovered the whereabouts of the shinzaho. Nuriko kept an eye around them in case of   
further attack once it was also revealed that one of the Seiryuu seishi, Suboshi, had made   
an appearance. They had to be here for the same reason. Suzaku couldn't be summoned   
normally because of the loss of the scroll... Seiryuu couldn't be summoned without all   
seven seishi, and with Amiboshi dead, that left both sides in the same boat. This wasn't   
going to be pretty.  
  
With Miaka shaken and Tamahome hurt, it was decided that Nuriko and Hotohori would make   
the journey to nearby Mount Black, where the shinzaho was supposed to be kept, to scout   
the area while the other seishi were gathered. It would also give Tamahome a chance to   
get healed by Mitsukake. They returned to the tavern, saddling two horses and making their   
preparations.   
  
* * *  
  
The horses hooves clopped against the snow laden ground with a hollow sound. They'd   
remained in silence once more as they set out, save for a few hopeful words of their goal   
being achieved. It was driving Nuriko insane. Both of them were uncomfortable, that much   
was obvious. Finally, he spoke up, breaking the stillness that surrounded them.  
  
"Being the silent type today, Hotohori-sama?" The startled expression on the other man's   
face was enough to make him smile and he shook his head faintly. "We make quite a pair.   
Always know what to say, but when it comes to talking to each other, it seems like that   
only happens when you're sick with concern over Miaka."  
  
From anyone else, he would have been annoyed at such a statement... but Nuriko was right.   
He went through his mind, remembering all the times that they had truly talked, and it all   
was the same. Nuriko was the one to comfort him and make him think of other things while   
Miaka was away. He felt the soft ache in his chest once more and was about to rspond when   
he felt his horse lurch beneath him. Only years of riding experience kept him from being   
crushed beneath the beast as it went down on the icy ground. A few minutes of examination   
proved that the creature was uninjured, just frightened after its tumble. Nuriko slid   
from his own horse then, tying the reins to a tree nearby.   
  
"The ground's too dangerous for them. We'll have to go the rest of the way on foot." He   
lifted a hand against the glare of the snow, narrowing his eyes as he looked up the   
mountainside. A whoop of joy left his lips then and he pointed up towards the side of the   
mountain. "There it is! I think I see some kind of door. Come on!" He began to wade   
through the deep snow, moving towards the spot he'd seen, leaving Hotohori wondering just   
when they'd actually be able to talk without being interrupted. He sighed, following in   
the wake of Nuriko's trail.  
  
They hadn't gone far when he saw Nuriko stop, catching his breath as he leaned against one   
of the rocks along the path they were forging.   
  
"What is it... are you alright?" His tone was one of genuine concern, and Nuriko was   
expecting anything other than the flash of pain in Hotohori's eyes. Why was he that   
worried?  
  
"Daijoubou..." He smiled, bringing himself to stand fully once more. "I think you should   
take the lead though... this would be easier if I was a normal man."  
  
Hotohori looked confused at that, raising a brow in question. "Nani? What do you mean?"  
  
Nuriko laughed, extending his arms to the side for a moment as if putting himself on   
display. "Just *look* at me, Hotohori-sama! I'm too thin, I'm small... I make a better   
woman, I think." The smile was infectious, and the Emperor found himself chuckling as he   
stepped in front of his companion, leading the way up the mountain.   
  
"I don't know... I wouldn't want to see you making this trip in a dress." He smirked,   
glancing over his shoulder to see the stunned expression on Nuriko's face. That was enough   
to get him laughing once more, imagining what must be going through the other's head.   
  
Before long, they had arrived at their destination, and Nuriko whistled faintly as he   
looked at the tremendous boulder that blocked the doorway they had seen from below.  
  
"I'm not looking forward to that..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Nuriko smiled, shrugging faintly. "We either find another way in, or I have to move that   
thing." He glanced in either direction briefly and turned to the right, moving towards   
the ledge that the door was embedded into. "You check the other side... I'll look over   
here." He didn't look back, keeping his attention on the rock face and any sign that would   
indicate another entrance.   
  
Watching Nuriko move off, Hotohori sighed, shaking his head as he realized that he'd have   
to wait yet again to speak to him. It was a conversation better made when they didn't have   
duty to attend to. He walked to the left of the rock, following the rock face and also   
looking for another entry. He didn't realize that he was on an incline until he stepped   
onto the end of the narrow path he'd been walking. Before him was open sky, and he caught   
himself staggering back with the suddenness as it appeared. Looking down, he saw the   
boulder below him and a bemused Nuriko looking up. By Suzaku... if he'd looked frail   
before, Nuriko appeared to be positively tiny from this vantage point. Hard to believe   
that such strength was housed in such a small body.  
  
"Now how did you get all the way up there??"  
  
He heard Nuriko's voice wafting up to him and could make it out so long as the wind didn't   
interfere. He merely shrugged, chuckling at what seemed to be his run of luck today. "I   
have no idea! But I think I'd better go back before the wind knocks me off here."  
  
Nuriko nodded, stepping towards the boulder and calling up to him. "I'll start moving   
this. Get the flare ready, so we can let the others know." He let his hands grip the   
boulder then, bracing himself for the task he knew would come. Just as he was about to   
lift it, something gave him pause... and he slowly turned to see the wolf-creature from   
the town barrelling towards him.  
  
Digging for the flare, it was a few moments before Hotohori noticed something amiss. He   
had grasped hold of the flare and was about to call down to Nuriko, when he saw the monster   
attack. Nuriko was thrown against the mountainside hard enough to knock loose stones down   
to the ground. "NURIKO!!" Neither of them paid him any mind... he didn't expect Nuriko   
to, but he was hoping to distract the wolf-man for a brief instant. This time, however,   
it wasn't working. He brought up the flare, setting it off into a bright flash that would   
attract the attention of the other seishi. Suzaku, please... let them be close by! He   
wedged the flare into the rock face, knowing full well that it could be seen from town.   
Just as he was about to draw his sword and bolt for the confrontation, he felt a searing   
pain spread through his chest hard enough to knock him to his knees. Looking down, time   
seemed to stop as his eyes grew wide with horror.  
  
All Nuriko saw was sky above... and the small face of Hotohori on the mountainside. Each   
breath was agony as he dangled there, held above the ground by something he couldn't see.   
Slowly he let his gaze lower, and saw the claws protruding from his chest, the blood...   
*his* blood... pooling from the wounds to trace down his sides. *Oh gods... this is   
it...* He closed his eyes for a brief moment, remembering. This thing... it had been   
after Miaka before. He couldn't let it get to her again! Reaching back in a sudden   
movement that felt as though it were tearing him in half, he grabbed the fur on the   
monster's shoulders, pulling himself up and off the claws to land behind the thing's back.   
A low growl rose into the air, but it didn't come from the wolf-man... Nuriko's eyes were   
narrowed in sheer hatred as his arm wrapped about the furred throat, his hand pressing   
against the side of his attacker's head. His eyes closed tightly and he let his strength   
take over... tightening his grip steadily until he felt bone shatter and the jerking body   
went limp in his arms.  
  
Blood... there was so much blood. Hotohori raced down the path, finally having Nuriko   
within his sight once more. He saw the body of his enemy at Nuriko's feet, the seishi   
standing there motionless. His clothes... they were soaked with blood... how much was his   
own? He rushed forward, catching the smaller man just as it seemed he'd fall. He felt the   
tight grip on his clothing as Nuriko fought to remain on his feet, steadying himself.   
  
"I'll be alright, Hotohori-sama... just a bit shakey."  
  
Like hell... Nuriko's face was pale as the snow they stood upon, and Hotohori let out a   
strangled gasp as he felt the slender hands push against him, Nuriko wakling slowly towards   
the boulder that blocked the door. "Nuriko, NO! They're on their way... let Mitsukake   
heal you!" He ran forward, trying to stop his injured companion from doing something that   
might finish the job that the beast had begun. He was brought up short by the glare he   
received, and the threatening tone in Nuriko's voice.  
  
"Don't... stop me..." Blood trailed from his lips and from somewhere beneath the thick   
violet hair. There was a bright trail that followed the seishi's every move, but he didn't   
seem to notice. "Not much time left... if I don't move it... we've lost."  
  
Hotohori paled, seeing that nothing he could say or do would sway the other. "Nuriko...   
onegai..."  
  
"Get out of my way... or I'll drop this thing on *you*." Nuriko braced himself against   
the boulder, leaning there for a moment before crouching and finding the handholds that   
he'd discovered earlier. *This is it...* He thought to himself. *Don't let her down...   
don't let them lose because of you...* His hands tightened and he bit back the pain that   
coursed through every limb as the boulder slowly started to move.   
  
All the Emperor could do was stand in shock, knowing full well what this would do. Tears   
welled in his eyes as he saw Nuriko dig in, forcing the monstrous stone from its resting   
place. Blood that had started to slow now coursed in streams down the dying seishi's chest   
and back.  
  
*Don't let it go... don't you dare!* His thoughts drove him when his body would have   
given in. His was the gift of strength, amplified by the gauntlets that Taiitsukun had   
given him. Those gauntlets now shone a deep crimson, casting their light upon the snow as   
Nuriko pulled every ounce of strength he had, forcing it into his limbs and willing them to   
perform as if nothing was wrong. He felt the pain rising, and it only angered him   
further... the boulder left the ground slowly, the seishi gaining momentum as a scream of   
desperation erupted from his lips. The sound echoed off the mountains, but the act of   
forcing it free gave him the final surge that he needed. As stone met stone, the ground   
shook violently... and Nuriko stood before the unsealed door to the resting place of the   
shinzaho.   
  
A faint light glistened above him and he found his eyes drawn up to it against his will.   
It grew slowly in intensity, and in the very center of it, he could see a small pair of   
eyes watching him... eyes so very much like his own. His body was numb, the pain strangely   
distant now as a smile crossed his face. His words were barely a whisper, that being all   
he could force himself to do. "Kourin... how long have you been there?"  
  
Hotohori began moving towards Nuriko the moment the boulder fell, his blood running cold   
as he heard the softly spoken words and saw the wounded seishi crumble to the ground.   
Dropping to his knees, he pulled Nuriko's broken body closer, cradling his head gently   
against him. "Nuriko, no... stay with me, please!" What could he do... what could he   
say... oh gods, please let someone get here soon. His heart lifted as he heard the faint   
shouts of the other seishi growing closer. "They're on their way... Mitsukake will heal   
you, just stay with me."   
  
Breathing was getting harder and harder. As blood began to slowly fill his lungs, Nuriko   
knew that the others wouldn't arrive in time. He'd succeeded though... the shinzaho was   
theirs. Looking up through half lidded eyes, he smiled to the one who was so dear to him.   
"Hotohori-sama... may... may I do something?"  
  
He blinked, looking down at Nuriko, his eyes widened faintly. "Anything... anything, so   
long as you don't die... don't give up yet."  
  
Nuriko's hand lifted, shaking as the fingers brushed against Hotohori's cheek. *His face   
is so warm... no... it's me. My hands are cold... I'm so cold...* His lips moved   
faintly with the last remaining strength he had, his voice a rough whisper. "Aishiteru...   
Saihitei." Not able to hold it up any longer, his hand dropped to his chest... but he   
never felt it. His eyes closed then, his breath leaving him with those final words.   
  
Hotohori was stunned, tears falling freely down his cheeks as he felt Nuriko's body fall   
limp in his arms. "No... oh gods, no... NURIKO!" He didn't hear the pounding feet   
racing towards him, barely felt someone's hands on his shoulders, shaking him. Voices   
were raised, panic... Miaka was screaming. None of it mattered. He curled forward,   
holding tightly to Nuriko's body as his own shook violently. He felt himself being   
pulled away slowly, Mitsukake taking Nuriko into his arms as Chichiri led Hotohori a short   
distance from them. Chichiri was going to talk to him... try and make things better,   
perhaps. That was the thought in his mind when a rough hand grabbed him from behind,   
spinning him around.  
  
"You self absorbed pompous BASTARD!" Tasuki nearly made a lunge for him then, only stopped   
by Chichiri coming between them, using his own body to keep them apart.  
  
"Stop this!! Fighting each other won't bring him back!" The words were lost on Hotohori,   
who couldn't even form a coherent thought, and Tasuki who was too livid with grief to see   
straight.  
  
The bandit backed down, his hands tightened into fists as he glared at Hotohori, nothing   
but rage and loss in his eyes. "You've kicked him to the fucking side ever since you met   
him, and now you have the nerve to cry. You never cared about him before... it's a little   
late to pretend now that he's dead." Tasuki spit at the ground near Hotohori's feet,   
brining one hand up to point towards him. "All he ever wanted was for you to even give   
him the time of day... too fucking bad it took him dying for that to happen. Every   
single time he's cried over you... I swear, I hope you find out exactly what he felt like."  
  
Hotohori could only stand there, lowering his gaze as Tasuki stormed away, falling to his   
knees beside Nitsukake and Nuriko. He didn't know what to say... what *could* he say...   
  
"He's grief stricken, Highness. He doesn't know what he says." The soft tone of   
Chichiri's voice was soothing, but it didn't even begin to make the feelings go away.  
  
"He's right, Chichiri..." Hotohori brought one hand to his eyes, shaking his head. "I   
never knew... and now it's too late."  
  
The next hours were a haze as Nuriko was buried on Mount Black. Each dealt with their   
grief in their own way, but all felt the loss just as deeply. It was with an undercurrent   
of sorrow that the six remaining seishi and their Miko entered the doors behind which lay   
the shinzaho... the relic that one of their own had given his very life for them to have.   
They would not let his death be in vain.  
  
* * *  
  
TBC 


	2. Twisted Nether - Conclusion

Twisted Nether  
(Conclusion)  
--------------------  
  
  
This was it... the day they'd been dreaming of for months. Suzaku was going to be   
summoned at last! "Then why the fuck am I not bouncing off the walls like everyone   
else in this gods-cursed place?" Tasuki muttered to himself as he walked along one of   
the garden paths. It was the only place he could get away from the others for a bit,   
especially now. They'd just gotten back a few days ago, but the preperations were   
already underway. Tensions were high, especially after what happened the last time.   
Even Hotohori had dropped his normal aloofness and was getting his hands dirty the   
same as anyone else. There was a thought that made him snort derisively. Things had   
been on edge between the bandit and the Emperor ever since they'd met again. It   
wasn't long after Nuri-... after Mount Black... that Hotohori had been called back   
to Konan. It had taken several talks with Chichiri and nearly all of the two months   
they were gone getting the other shinzaho for Tasuki to begin to forgive Hotohori.   
It wasn't his fault he didn't know... not like Nuriko ever told anyone anything about   
himself without pulling teeth. He was ready to apologize to the Emperor upon his   
return... and then they were introduced to the Empress.  
  
Whatever compassion Tasuki had held for the man, it was shattered the moment he laid   
eyes on the woman who was all Nuriko should have been. At first, he had thought it   
*was* Nuriko, and was ready to lay into the man for making them all think he was dead   
like that. Miaka beat him to it, fairly pouncing the unsuspecting woman who was then   
introduced as Houki... a maiden of the Court, and now Empress of Konan. Tasuki had   
stormed out then, and hadn't laid eyes on Hotohori or his wife since. He wasn't sure   
he could control himself... and while he had no reservations about giving Hotohori a   
piece of his mind, he refused to stoop to the level of assaulting a woman, verbally   
or otherwise. Yes, it was safest for him to just stay out here til the ceremony was   
ready to begin... then call the Bird, get Konan's ass out of the fire, get Miaka home,   
*then* he could return to Mount Reikaku and try to live a normal life again. Somewhere   
away from Emperors and Mikos... and friends who had gone on to the heavens.   
  
Almost before he realized it, he stopped himself from walking straight into one of the   
duck ponds. The harsh cry of the birds startled from their swim made him recoil, his   
eyes widening as he realized just how close to the water he'd gotten. This place was   
familiar... Tasuki narrowed his eyes as he glanced around. There was a small stone   
bench hidden just beneath the overhang of a cherry tree not far from where he stood.   
His body and mind were numb as he walked over towards it, ducking beneath the spray of   
blossoms and seating himself there quietly. His eyes caught a glimpse of fluttering   
violet, his breath catching in his throat as one hand lifted to brush against the   
silken strands of hair that were twined tightly around the branch. Swallowing hard   
against the lump in his throat, he lowered his gaze, the memory coming back sharply in   
his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
He'd been wandering the gardens, much as he had today... only then, his mind wasn't   
clouded. The summoning had failed, and the seishi were preparing to travel to Hokkan   
to get the shinzaho. He was already packed, and rather than have Tamahome try to   
throw him into the bay again, he'd stayed behind while the others were readying the   
boat. He had thought he was the only one. He'd reached this spot, not even noticing   
the bench as he watched the fish in the water. The only thing that alerted him to it   
was the muffled curse from behind him. Tasuki had turned to see Nuriko, standing next   
to the bench with one hand holding the cherry branch, the other trying to work his   
hair out of the knots it had gotten into. There was a white dove sitting on the   
smaller seishi's shoulder, and he nearly burst out laughing as he heard Nuriko chiding   
the creature.  
  
"Curious little... now why in Suzaku's name did you think my hair would make good   
nest material? It'll take me ages to get it untangled!" The dove peered around   
Nuriko's chin at the tangled hair, cooing faintly as it fluttered over to the branch   
and started pecking at the section of Nuriko's braid that was attached to the tree.   
"Stop that! You're making it worse. Shoo!" Nuriko's voice was soft, however, and   
Tasuki knew that he wasn't mad at the bird, more frustrated at not being able to free   
himself. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. He walked towards the violet-  
haired seishi, chuckling as he saw Nuriko's face turn dead white at his approach.  
  
"You know... I never knew you were into bondage, Nuriko." He dodged to the side,   
avoiding the swift kick that the smaller seishi made at him, then darted forward as he   
saw the other foot slip, sending Nuriko crashing to the ground. The branch bent low   
for a moment, then sprang up once more, eliciting a shriek from the fallen one.   
"Nuri... are you alright??"  
  
He was rewarded for his concern by a half hearted slap from the one he tried to help.   
"BAKA!! Sneaking up on me like that, Tasuki, you're lucky I couldn't reach you!"   
Nuriko hissed in pain, rubbing the back of his head and looking up at the branch where  
a snarl of his own hair now sat wound around the blossoms. He glanced to the dove   
once more, chuckling faintly. "Happy now? Take what I left behind, don't go trying   
to steal my hair again!"  
  
Tasuki grinned, getting to his feet and offering a hand to Nuriko. "Aw, she probably   
had been sitting in your hair and thought it was soft. Can't blame her for having good   
taste, now can you?" He wasn't sure what was more amusing... Nuriko muttering about   
hair being yanked, or the look of shock that passed over his face at Tasuki's words.  
  
* * *  
  
He fingered the strands of hair, his other hand reaching up to wipe a bit of moisture   
from his eyes. "We got them, Nuriko..." He whispered, gazing towards the physical   
reminder of his fallen friend. "Thanks to you... we got them. We're summoning Suzaku   
today. You should see the uproar this place is in." He glanced up towards the canopy   
of the tree, narrowing his eyes against the bright sunlight. "Can you see it, Nuri?   
We couldn't have done it without you, you know. You cleared the way for us... helped   
us get the first one." He lapsed into silence then, his mind going back to Mount   
Black...  
  
It had been a struggle... convincing the Genbu seishi that they were worthy of gaining   
the shinzaho of their Miko. But they'd done it. The trip to get the shinzaho of   
Byakko no Miko was grueling as well, but again they'd gotten there one step ahead of   
the Seiryuu. One of the Byakko seishi had died in the effort... but it hadn't hit   
him as hard as he'd thought it would. He hadn't really known the guy, so how could it?   
Once they had both, Chichiri had gotten Miaka away, shielding her and the shinzaho   
from the Seiryuu until Tasuki and the others could get to them. By the time they had   
gotten back to Konan, they were simply thankful that they hadn't lost anyone else to   
death. Then came the news that the Emperor had finally married.  
  
Tasuki shook his head slightly, letting go of the silken hairs, watching them flicker   
in the breeze. "Have you seen her yet, Nuriko? She looks just like you. Maybe   
Hotohori thought that with her he could be closer to you... I don't know. I'd like to   
think that of him though. I can't face him right now... not without remembering that   
afternoon in Tolan. Gods, if only he'd known..." He stopped himself before he started   
crying once more. He'd shed the last of his tears long ago... no point in reliving   
the past that couldn't be changed. He heard his name being called from beyond the   
shelter of the cherry tree and stepped out into the sun once more. Chiriko was coming   
down the path looking for him.   
  
"Tasuki! It's time to start!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming... Che, could you yell a little louder, I don't think they   
heard you in Kutou!" He grinned, walking up to the boy and heading with him towards   
the Shrine.  
  
* * *  
  
Miaka was nervous... actually, that was an understatement. After the last time they'd   
tried the summoning and failed, all of them were a bit on edge. Tasuki let his gaze   
move around the Shrine, stopping on each of his fellow seishi in turn. Mitsukake stood   
tall, silent as always and with a quiet resolve that the bandit truly admired in the   
man. Chichiri was with Miaka, going over the ceremony with her and instructing her on   
her actions. She was nodding softly, speaking with him in hushed tones... but it   
didn't take a genius to see her wringing her hands slightly when she thought none   
would notice. Chiriko was the most subdued, however his eyes blazed with a fierceness   
that even surprised Tasuki. It was as if the boy were using this summons as a   
culmination of everything that had happened until now. Hotohori was unusually still,   
his hands clasped before him as he stared towards the flames flickering in the brazier   
in the center of the Shrine. It was hard to tell just what was going through his mind   
right now... and Tasuki felt a bit sorry for him.  
  
The bandit wasn't certain just how he felt about all this himself, however... a bit   
of elation at this finally being over... perhaps a bit of trepidation, this had failed   
once before through their own arrogance. As his gaze moved across the others, he   
stopped at the one spot which stood empty. His eyes closed then and he lowered his   
head. *You should have been here, Nuriko... you should be here with us. We couldn't   
have done this without you.* As he heard Chichiri remind them of their roles in the   
summoning, he shook off the reverie, keeping his eyes on the leaping flames and   
concentrating all his will on what they had come here to do.  
  
He barely heard Miaka's voice, intoning the spell that would bring Suzaku to them. He   
closed his eyes, reciting the prayer that they all had been instructed for and lowering   
his chi almost to the point of passing out. Tasuki kept his concentration on his task,   
but couldn't stop his mind from picturing the empty spot in the circle... the place   
where his friend would have stood if only they hadn't gotten to Mount Black too late.   
Gods, how he'd hated himself for that. He had been emotional enough already... and   
then he'd seen Hotohori being pulled away from Nuriko. That was when something inside   
of him snapped.  
  
A single tear traced a burning track down his cheek, but he barely noticed it. There   
was the thrum of energy in the air, crackling almost audibly, and he heard Miaka's   
voice raised to a pleading cry. The sudden energy drain made him gasp, opening his   
eyes as the brazier's flames seemed to burst outward, illuminating the entire Shrine   
with their light. Awestruck, the bandit watched as the flames grew, then coalesced   
into the shimmering image that could only be the Phoenix God. Pale skin that seemed   
nearly translucent covered the finely boned face, and piercing eyes fixated themselves   
on Miaka, who stood motionless before him. Upswept flame-red hair appeared soft,   
almost like feathers, perhaps... fitting for the god of the South.  
  
Tasuki was entranced, and could barely move. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw   
his fellow seishi in much the same condition, and suddenly didn't feel so bad. He   
barely heard Miaka's voice as she uttered the words of her first wish... The drain on   
his power nearly brought him to his knees, but he gritted his teeth, forcing himself   
to remain upright, feeding Miaka the power that she needed to withstand the force of   
that which she had summoned. Now he understood why the other Mikos had gone back to   
their world... why they hadn't stayed. After this, they would be lucky to survive.   
He froze at that thought, bringing his gaze to his Miko once more, seeing her lips move  
as she commanded Suzaku, although he couldn't hear through the pounding of his own   
heart. What if she died? What if...  
  
*NO* He stopped those thoughts before they even took hold, shaking his head and   
clearing it of the very idea that another of their ranks would fall. It wouldn't   
happen... not now. Not after all they'd been through. By the gods, whether they   
happened to be standing in front of him or not, he would NOT allow it to happen again.  
  
As Tasuki brought himself upright once more, he heard Miaka's voice echo through the   
room once more. He felt his breath catch in his throat and heard the answering gasps   
from the other seishi as well as her words sunk into his mind.  
  
"I want to be happy... and for that to happen, each of my seishi must be happy as well."  
  
She'd... she'd given her second wish to them... to each of them. He watched,   
dumbfounded as the god turned to each of the others in turn. Nothing was spoken   
aloud... the bandit could only wonder what was transpiring between them. Only when   
the piercing gaze caught his own did he take an instinctive step back, hearing   
Suzaku's voice in his mind.   
  
*What do you wish?*  
  
*What... do I...*  
  
*Your happiness is her request. What will make you happy, my seishi?*  
  
*I... I want...* He bit at his lower lip, one sharpened canine tearing through the   
skin there and making a trickle of blood trace down his chin. Lowering his gaze, he   
couldn't stop his body from trembling. *I want my friend back.*  
  
There was no need to mention the name. Tasuki felt the soft whisper of air churning   
around him as the one he faced stepped closer.  
  
*She has asked for all her seishi to be happy. Which means there is a chance that the   
fallen one will choose to stay where he is. Are you ready to accept that, should it   
happen?*  
  
The golden eyes flew open as he looked up to the god he'd been born to serve. He'd   
never thought of that... why would Nuriko want to stay gone? What was there that   
would keep him... Tasuki's hands tightened as he remembered them talking in Tolan.   
Kourin... his sister. The one that he'd become to try and give her the life she'd   
never have. He had said that his sister lived through him... All he could do was nod,   
praying to anyone who would listen that Nuriko would choose to come back.  
  
Tasuki held his breath, watching Suzaku move towards the brazier once more. If he'd   
expected an incantation or a showy display of magic, he was going to be disappointed.   
He watched in silence, as did the rest of the seishi, as the flames began to roar   
higher, their light flickering over the porcelain skin of Suzaku. A deep crimson light   
flared around the figure and the fire, extending to the point where the seishi had to   
shield their eyes from the glare. When it began to fade, they looked up, Tasuki's   
eyes widening as the tears threatened to spring forward once more.   
  
* * *  
  
There, at the feet of Suzaku... lay a small form partially curled against the floor.   
The long violet hair was unbound, as it had been not long before that fateful trip to   
Mount Black. Pressing shaking hands against the floor, Nuriko pushed himself up to   
sit, his legs curled beneath him. It was then that he and the others realized that   
his hair was all that covered his body, the flames lending their heat to the pale skin.  
He brought his arms around himself, shivering faintly and looking up towards the one   
who stood before him. The flash of recognition shot across his face a moment before   
he brought his hands down against the marble floor... he remained sitting, his body   
bowed forward as his gaze dropped to the ground. His heart nearly skipped a beat as   
he heard a gentle voice within his mind.  
  
*I pose to you the same question as I have to your comrades. Your Miko has asked for   
you to be happy. What is your wish, Nuriko?*  
  
He looked up then, his body still shaking from the sudden re-emergence to the realm of   
the living. He couldn't speak... but realized that he didn't have to. He turned his   
gaze to one who stood off to the side, behind Suzaku himself. Nuriko met the soft   
hazel-gold eyes that he had looked into moments before he left this world so long ago.  
He remembered the words that he had spoken. And he remembered the caring that he had   
seen on Hotohori's face in those last few seconds of his life. A soft smile crossed   
the kneeling seishi's lips as he brought his gaze back to his God, his wish becoming   
plain in his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Tasuki fought the urge to keep from running to Nuriko's side. Gods, he looked so small.  
.. and cold. He was already stripping off his coat, meaning to put it around the   
smaller seishi's shoulders, when he saw the silent exchange take place. He followed   
Nuriko's gaze, noticing that the Emperor appeared almost in shock that he would come   
under scrutiny so quickly. The bandit idly wondered what the hell Nuriko could be   
doing, then looked back and saw the faint smile form on the other's face. Suzaku   
raised his arms, and there was a shimmer that surrounded himself and the one who knelt   
before him. In that instant, Tasuki knew full well what was happening. Hadn't he   
heard it before, when they were going to summon Suzaku the first time? Before they'd   
known that there were only three wishes, they had all asked Miaka for favors... and   
Nuriko's echoed in his mind. Before he realized it, he had bolted forward, slamming a   
fist against the barrier that now seperated him from Suzaku and his brother seishi.  
  
"Nuriko, NO! You don't know!" He shouted, feeling at least one of the others behind   
him, trying to pull him away. "Let me GO! He's making a mistake!"  
  
Chichiri held him back, trying to calm him as he looked towards the two within the   
shield. "What are you talking about, no da? He's getting the same chance we all did!"  
  
Tasuki whipped around, pulling his arm free from the monk's grasp. "You don't fucking   
understand!" He saw Chichiri back away and could only imagine the crazed look in his   
eyes at the moment. He didn't care... all he knew was that his friend was making a   
wish for happiness that would only drive him farthur into the despair he'd known his   
entire life. "All he ever wanted was HIM!" He brought up one hand, pointing towards   
Hotohori, who stepped back in amazement at the outburst. "The only way he could ever   
have a chance with the Emperor was to become what he pretended to be for all those   
years." Tasuki's voice dropped and he slanted his gaze to the side as the recognition   
began to sink in with the others. "He doesn't fucking know about Houki! It's going   
to kill him all over again!"  
  
Hotohori looked as though he'd been struck and darted foward towards the shield,   
trying to gain the attention of the two within. Tasuki did the same, but neither   
Nuriko nor their god appeared to notice. The slender seishi's head was bowed once   
more, hands braced against the marble floor as a bright crimson light surrounded him.  
  
* * *  
  
The first thing he felt was warmth spreading slowly over his body. The red light   
seemed to make everything fade until the only beings in his existance were himself and   
Suzaku. Nuriko was frightened, to put it mildy. He knew what it was he had wished   
for and wasn't quite certain what it would entail. He felt a soft touch within his   
mind then, and his eyes drifted closed.  
  
*Prepare yourself.*  
  
A few seconds later, his body went rigid as pain seared its way through every nerve.   
He arched up, his mouth open in a silent scream, his eyes tightly closed against the   
waves of power that coursed through him.   
  
* * *  
  
Tasuki flinched as the light flared, narrowing his eyes as he watched. He felt as   
though his heart were trying to wrench its way out of his chest as he saw Nuriko's   
reaction. Pain... again... oh gods, how much pain would he have to go through in his   
life? He glanced to his side, looking to Hotohori, whose hands were tightened into   
fists. The look on his face was one of utter hopelessness... something Tasuki had   
never seen in the man before. He couldn't even be angry... the Emperor had no idea   
of what Nuriko was planning, nor did he have time to explain about Houki. Tasuki   
didn't even want to know what was going through the man's mind right now.  
  
Hotohori himself was simply stunned. He hadn't expected Nuriko to go this far. If   
only he'd been able to tell him... if only he'd spoken up that day in Tolan... if   
only he hadn't met the gentle maiden who had reminded him so much of his brother   
seishi. His fist pressed against the barrier as his head bowed forward, the tears   
falling unbidden from his closed eyes. He never meant to hurt Nuriko... but it   
seemed that was all he did. Even now... he was watching his friend make a move that   
would change his life forever... all because of his love for his Emperor. A love that   
Hotohori was more than willing, although unable, to return.  
  
Both of them darted forward as the shield lowered and Nuriko fell to lay on the ground.  
The sound of their footsteps was all that was heard in the dead silence, save for the   
crackling of the flames. Tasuki brought his coat around Nuriko's still form, bringing   
his friend to rest against his chest. He looked up to Hotohori then, who knelt beside   
them, his eyes locked to Nuriko's form as his expression shattered into near grief.   
Tasuki looked down then and blanched. Good gods... this is how he looked... He   
squeezed his eyes shut, blocking that thought from his mind as he heard Miaka issue   
her last wish to Suzaku.  
  
It was a blur in Tasuki's mind... he knew what was happening... Miaka was going home   
and Tamahome was going with her. He heard something about rebirth, about them being   
together in the future... but he couldn't quite make it out. Yui was going as well,   
apparently, and he brought himself up to hug the girl who had brought peace to Konan   
once more. Neither she nor Tamahome expected much from Tasuki and the Emperor at the   
moment. Hotohori couldn't even stand, but he managed to wish them well, clasping   
Tamahome's hand and bringing Miaka into an embrace. It seemed to go by too quickly in   
the bandit's mind... but all he could see was his friend laying in his arms and he   
wondered just what the hell they were going to do now.  
  
* * *  
  
Peaceful... Nuriko looked so content, laying in his... her... bed. Tasuki reminded   
himself of what he had realized the moment that he'd picked her up in the Shrine to   
carry her to her quarters. Nuriko was most definately female now, thanks to Suzaku.   
He'd offered to take her to rest as Chichiri had moved to the Emperor's side, leading   
the man away. Hotohori was an emotional nightmare at the moment, and wanted no one   
near him at all. Chichiri, however, had a habit of remaining with those who needed   
his help and had refused to be swayed. Mitsukake and Chiriko had followed Tasuki as   
he walked towards Nuriko's former quarters, cradling her close to him.   
  
He had laid Nuriko on the bed, bringing the quilt over her and sliding his coat free   
as he did so. The healer was there, making certain that no physical damage had been   
done during the transformation, and Chiriko simply watched, clinging to the edge of   
the bed, his eyes filled with concern for his friend.  
  
"Tasuki?" Came the soft whispered voice. "Will he-... will she be alright?"  
  
Tasuki brought his hand down on the boy's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Yeah,   
she'll be fine, Chiriko." His trademark smirk came to his face as the youngest seishi   
looked up at him. Somehow, seeing the bandit like that made a faint smile come to   
Chiriko's face as well. After all, if Tasuki wasn't worried, he shouldn't be either.   
"She's faced a lot worse than this, she's probably just exhausted."  
  
Mitsukake nodded softly in agreement, getting to his feet slowly. "She'll be fine,   
she's resting. I don't expect her to wake for quite some time, however. You might   
want to think about eating, Tasuki. It's been a long day and all of us are worn out."   
The healer walked over to the two, bringing one arm around Chiriko and looking to the   
redhead. "Myself included... and I won't treat anyone for stupidity. Get something   
to eat and drink, then come back, if you want to watch over her."  
  
Tasuki nodded, turning towards the door with the other two and stopping to glance   
towards Nuriko's sleeping form once more. *I won't let you go on like this... you   
thought you hurt before, it's going to be nothing when you see what's happened while   
you were gone. But I swear to you... you won't be alone.* The three left then,   
sliding the door closed.  
  
* * *  
  
Warmth... the familiar scent of lavender in the air...  
  
Nuriko opened her eyes, blinking slowly as her vision focused. Yawning, she sat up   
slowly, half wondering why she felt so drained... and why Tasuki was sleeping in a   
chair next to her bed. She was about to reach over to wake him when the quilt slid   
down around her waist and the inside of her arm brushed against something that made   
her freeze. Looking down at her exposed chest, she gasped, grasping the quilt and   
yanking it up nearly to her shoulders as her eyes widened. It wasn't a dream... it   
had happened... all of it. Fighting to keep her excitement down, she slipped from the   
bed, dragging the quilt with her as she tiptoed over behind the dressing screen and   
quietly opened the doors to the wooden chest that held the clothing she had put aside   
so long ago... when she'd begun dressing more male to be able to protect Miaka.  
  
Miaka... oh Suzaku, she'd be ecstatic! Unable to subdue the grin that crossed her   
face, she slid on the underdress, then carefully pulled out a deep indigo robe, laying   
it over her shoulders and cinching the waist with a long pale lavender sash that   
doubled about her hips gently. Slipping her feet into a pair of soft shoes, she fairly  
glided over to the sitting table with an oval mirror behind it. Pinching her cheeks to  
give them a bit of colour, her eyes fell on a small arrangement of deep red flowers   
that sat on the table. She picked up the thick brush from the stand and gently pulled   
it through her long hair, then brought it up into a knot at the crown of her head,   
leaving a single long braid down her back. It was much the same as she'd done before   
her 'secret' became known. As she brought her fingers into a small jar of powdered   
lavender and brought the tinge of colour across her eyelids, she smiled. Nuriko   
brushed the excess off onto a cloth laying on the table, then plucked one of the petals  
from a flower, crushing the fragrant softness and brushed it across her lips. Smiling   
towards her reflection, she stood once more, careful to make as little noise as   
possible as she moved towards the door, sliding it open. She stepped out, then turned   
to close it once more, peering inside to smile at the sleeping Tasuki. He looked   
exhausted... and not wanting to disturb him, she pushed the door closed once more and   
walked towards the Court, where she knew the others would be.  
  
* * *  
  
Hothohori tried to keep himself still, not liking the trivialities of Court to begin   
with, let alone this soon after the Summoning. So much had changed, and he felt more   
caged now than ever as he was forced to sit through the rumblings of those who were   
still not convinced that Kutou was no longer a threat. He felt a soothing hand on his   
shoulder and smiled faintly, not even having to turn around. Houki knew his feelings   
about all of this, and had reminded him that she would be there to support him.   
Somehow, it made everything seem better. His gaze flicked to the seishi who were still   
present... Mitsukake standing stoically along the wall of the Court, Chiriko and   
Chichiri by his side. Tasuki was conspicuously absent, but the Emperor had been told   
that the bandit was still holding vigil at Nuriko's bedside. Nuriko... gods how he   
wished he could go to her... and he would, as soon as he could slip away from the   
duties that fell upon his shoulders. He had to tell her, before...  
  
The Emperor's eyes widened as he saw a slender figure slip in and stop beside Chichiri,   
tapping him lightly. From the monk's reaction and the grin on Chiriko's face, there   
was no denying who the dark haired beauty was... he froze as she looked towards him,   
that energetic smile upon her face, the rose-tinged eyes carrying her joy even within   
their depths. So that was what Nuriko looked like when not hiding anything. His blood  
ran cold then, as the soft gaze shifted... and he saw Nuriko's expression shatter.   
Glancing over his shoulder, Houki was returning the woman's gaze curiously... most   
likely wondering who the maiden was that so resembled her. Hotohori brought his eyes   
back towards Nuriko and saw Chichiri approaching her, speaking so softly that the   
Emperor couldn't hear. As soon as the monk's hand touched Nuriko's shoulder, however,   
it was as if the reverie was broken, the woman turning towards the doors and bolting.   
The swish of silk was the only sound that came from her... barely enough to make anyone   
turn. But the sound echoed in Hotohori's ears long after Nuriko had vanished.   
Inwardly he cursed, vowing to find her as soon as he could break free of the Court.  
  
* * *  
  
"NURIKO!!"  
  
Tasuki nearly fell to the floor as the sharp cry startled him awake. There was the   
sound of footsteps rushing by, then a few moments later a similar noise, only softer.   
He looked towards the bed and cursed loudly, darting towards the door just as Chiriko   
ran by. He saw the boy skid around the corner, then stop, trying to catch his breath,   
tears streaming down his cheeks. "Chiriko... what the hell happened. Where's Nuriko?"  
  
The youngest seishi looked up to him, shaking his head as he tried to regain enough   
composure to speak. "She came to Court... she saw the Emperor and Empress and then   
when Chichiri tried to talk to her, she ran. I lost her..."  
  
The anguished tone in the boy's voice made Tasuki nearly cringe. He walked over to   
Chiriko and patted his shoulder lightly before vaulting the railing to land in the   
grass below. "Don't worry, Chiriko... I know where she is. You go back to Court and   
tell the others I'll find her." With that, the bandit walked off down one of the   
garden paths, his destination clear in his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
Nuriko ran through the garden, tears obscuring her vision. Twice, she tripped over   
the long hem of her robe, stumbling to the ground and picking herself back up once   
more, scooping the front of her robe to keep it from happening again. She knew where   
she was going... only one other knew of her 'hiding' place, and he was asleep. She   
pushed through the branches of the cherry tree, falling to her knees beside the small   
bench and letting her had fall into folded arms on the stone. Her body shook with the   
force of her sobs, her hands tightening on the silken sleeves hard enough to bring   
small tears to the fabric. She didn't notice... nor did she hear the soft footsteps   
that approached from behind her. Nuriko cringed, pulling away as she felt a gentle   
hand upon her shoulder, even though she never looked up.  
  
"Nuriko?" Came the hushed whisper... a voice that she'd never heard before. Taking   
a deep ragged breath, she turned and gazed into a face so strikingly like her own that   
it made her senses reel. The woman stepped forward, dropping to her knees despite the   
ornate finery of her Court dress. She reached up, bringing the gilded headdress down,   
the long violet hair spilling over her shoulders. Her intent was obvious... for this   
moment, she wasn't the Empress... simply a woman who was concerned for another. "I   
had thought that was you... forgive me for following you, but you seemed so upset.   
And the Emperor himself was unable to pull himself away from the Court."  
  
The seishi winced, looking away at the mention of Hotohori. Even that vague reference   
was enough to make her think that her heart was tearing through her chest. "I... No,   
I should ask forgiveness. I had no right..." She was silenced by the fingertip of   
the Empress pressing lightly against her lips.  
  
"No... you had every right. What you did, you did out of love for him, and it wasn't   
fair that no one was able to tell you about me before you made your decision." She   
smiled softly, placing her hands in her lap. "I am Houki... I came to the Court while   
the Emperor was away. It wasn't long after he returned that I was brought before him   
and found myself made Empress." Her gaze found the dampened eyes of the seishi once   
more and she sighed softly. "There are those who said that it was to ease his loss of   
you. If that is true, then it is I who should apologize... since it is my fault that   
he was unable to go to you when you returned."  
  
Nuriko couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Empress... apologizing to her?   
"But... that couldn't be it. I wasn't...." She glanced down at herself, half closing   
her eyes. "I wasn't like this before..."  
  
"I know."  
  
The seishi lifted a widened gaze to Houki, her lips moving as if to speak.  
  
Houki brought up a hand and the gentle smile returned once more. "He spoke of you   
often... and told me his feelings for you. He loves you, you realize... he had been   
going to tell you after the seishi had returned from gathering the items for the   
Summoning. He knew that his advisors were pushing for him to marry... but he wanted   
you to be with him, even if it was only in the position of consort." She raised one   
finger, stopping Nuriko before she could speak. "I... I'd like to finish. For a long   
time I didn't understand how he could marry one he didn't love... but when I found   
out about you, it all seemed to fall into place."  
  
Nuriko pulled back slightly, looking away in shame. How could she be angry at either   
of them? Houki loved Hotohori, that much was plain to see. Even if appearance alone   
had brought them together, there was something more there now... she heard it in   
Houki's voice... and she'd seen it when Hotohori had realized that she'd seen the   
Empress.   
  
"I love him, Nuriko... and I think that in the time we've been together, he has come   
to love me for who I am, not who he thought I was when we first met. But seeing your   
face when you realized who I was... I had to follow you, to make certain that you   
were going to be alright." The Empress looked to her with concern and a touch of fear   
in her eyes.  
  
The violet-haired seishi looked up fully then, smiling softly. "I'll be alright,   
Houki-sama. It was a shock... but I'll be alright. You are happy with him and he is   
happy with you. That is all that matters, ne?" The anger and pain were pushed away...   
all she'd ever wanted was for Saihitei to be happy. Now, it appeared that he was.   
  
Houki beamed a smile of relief, leaning forward and embracing Nuriko tightly. She was   
pleased to find the gesture returned, and smiled to the seishi as she moved to stand   
again. "Gomen nasai... I have to return or they'll wonder where I went." She   
extended a hand to Nuriko then as the other scooped her headdress into it. "Onegai...   
join us for dinner tonight? He wants to see you so badly."  
  
Nuriko swallowed hard, but hid her discomfort behind the bright demeanor that she   
always had. "Of course, Houki-sama. I will be there."  
  
The Empress nodded, turning then and moving back towards Court, disappearing into the   
foliage of the garden. Nuriko watched her go, holding herself steady until even the s  
ound of Houki's footsteps had faded. Only then did she release her breath, her body   
curling forward faintly as she fought back the tears once more.  
  
"You're a lousy fucking liar when one knows what to look for."  
  
Nuriko started, her back straightening as she looked around wildly. Rose-tinted eyes   
locked with heated gold, both pairs narrowing as the contact was made. "You..." She   
nearly scooted back as the bandit stepped out of the bushes nearby, his strides taking   
him to the bench within a few steps. She gasped aloud as he reached down, grabbing   
hold of her wrist and pulling her to her feet. "Tasuki! What are you..." She was   
silenced then as he brought her close, his arms around her.   
  
"Damnit, Nuriko..." He whispered. "You don't have to lock it all away. I'm your   
friend and I won't watch you kill yourself again." Tasuki smiled faintly as he felt   
her tremble, her arms moving around his sides and holding him close. "Friends watch   
out for each other... you taught me that. If you have to cry, I'll be here."  
  
She didn't know how to respond to that... without warning, all the pent up anger,   
frustration and loss seemed to burst through the barriers she'd erected around her   
emotions, and she could only bury her face against his chest, crying.   
  
Tasuki stayed there, not letting go of his fellow seishi. His cheek rested against   
the top of Nuriko's head as he held her, letting her work out everything that had been   
building over the past few hours. He should have stayed awake, then he would have   
been able to stop her. But it was too late to wonder what would have happened if   
things had gone differently.   
  
* * *  
  
It was well after dark when the two of them headed back towards the palace proper.   
Nuriko had cried until the tears just wouldn't fall anymore, and then they had sat   
under the tree, just talking. Nothing was forbidden, it seemed... they talked of   
everything from the Emperor to the Reikaku bandits that Tasuki had left behind when he   
was still known as Genrou. Afterward, Tasuki felt as though no matter what he should   
or shouldn't have done, it was well worth it. Nuriko smiled to him as they walked back,  
and for the first time he could remember, it seemed that it was hiding nothing...   
that perhaps she would finally find happiness. They stopped just outside of Nuriko's   
room, the silence broken as she spoke.  
  
"Tasuki... thank you. You helped me more than you know today." She brought one hand   
forward, catching his own within it and squeezing his fingers gently.   
  
The bandit smiled, shaking his head softly. "Nan da... I look after my friends, and   
you're the closest one I've got here. Now... I'm going to go find something to eat,   
and you accepted a dinner invitation, I believe." He grinned, performing a mock bow   
towards Nuriko before turning away. "If you ever get the urge to ditch palace life,   
let me know... I'm sure Kouji wouldn't mind formally meeting you. Last time you blew   
through there, we didn't have much time for introductions."  
  
Chuckling faintly, Nuriko shook hear head. "We'll see... one day at a time, right?"   
She stepped within her room, pulling the door closed and beginning to get ready for   
her meal with the Emperor and Empress.  
  
"Right..." Tasuki glanced towards the closed door, smiling. Things were working out,   
finally. From what he'd seen in the garden, Nuriko and Houki would become good friends,  
and that was likely just what they both needed. Whistling faintly, he headed towards   
the kitchens, letting himself relax for the first time that day.   
  
High above, seven constellations wheeled through the sky, the Phoenix God keeping   
watch over his own.  
  
* * *  
  
~Owari 


End file.
